The Swimming Pool
by Axsics
Summary: It's a nice day in Canada and Mathew is going for a swim. Who decides to visit him? PruCan. T for kissing, nakedness, and Prussia's awesomeness.


_**Okay, time for some attempted PruCan! Hope I don't fail XD**_

CANADA'S POV

It was a sunny day in Canada, warm. And I was taking advantage of it.

I splashed around in my pool gleefully as Kumajirou lapped water out of it from the side.

"Kumajirou! Get in!" I yelled to the white bear.

The bear sniffed and responded, "Too hot."

"Fine then." I giggled and dived under for a moment before re-surfacing.

"CANNONBALL!"

I only had a seconds warning before a certain white haired ex-nation jumped into my pool, causing a huge wave.

Kumajirou pouted and walked off mumbling, "Wet…"

I turned my attention back to the man who had just broke the surface of my pool.

"G-Gilbert?" I gasped as a certain Prussian wiped water off his face and grinned at me. His clothes were still on, "Gilbert, why are you here?"

"What? I heard the weather was nice in Canada today so I dropped by, kesesesesese~"

"W-Well that's fine but you're still wearing your clothes! You'll ruin them!"

"Fiiiiine." Gilbert then proceeded to take off his shirt. I glared at him and then realized he was reaching for the button on his jeans.

"Gilbert?" I covered my eyes and swam as far from him as I could until my back hit the side of the pool.

"_Ja_?"

"A-Are you naked?"

"Kesesesesesesesese~." There was a swooshing noise as he swam toward me and then a certain somebody's body press against mine, "You tell me, birdie."

I squeaked in shock as his bare thigh rubbed against mine and attempted to shove him away.

"G-go put your clothes back on!"

"But I threw them far away, plus the awesomeness that is me is way too lazy to go get them. Kesesesesesese~."

"I-I don't care just-!"

"Calm down!"

"I'm not going to calm down when your-"I cut myself off as _that _brushed against my thigh, "J-Just please!"

"Kesesesesesesesese, your blushing so much!"

"I w-wonder why, eh!"

"It's kinda cute~."

I made a move to remove my hands from my face to glare at him but then his hand grabbed my wrist, keeping it in place.

"Keep those closed for a sec, birdie."

Then lips pressed against mine. They tasted like chlorine a-and…Gilbert. I gasped as he licked my bottom lip and took the opportunity to invade my mouth with his soft _skillful _tongue and proceeded to massage my mouth.

The kiss, dare I say it, was really good. Just the thought of his tongue in my mouth made my mind go into a haze. But, alas, we both had to breathe at some point…

Gilbert pulled away and removed the hands from my eyes, pinning them to the side of the pool.

"G-Gilbert um…why…"

"I like you Mathew." I took notice that he actually said my name…, "I like you a _whole _lot."

"E-Eh?" Was my only coherent response to that.

Gilbert gave a frustrated sigh and rested his forehead against mine, blood-red eyes staring straight into my violet colored ones.

"_Ich Liebe dich." _

"I-I don't speak-"

"I love you." He muttered.

My eyes widened considerably as I took in this new information. S-Sure me and Gilbert were friends and he was one of the few people that recognized me but I hadn't really…

"O-Oh."

"I understand if you don't have the same feelings. Y'know my reputation and all."

I shook my head.

"T-That's not-"

"But can you _please _consider what the awesome me has told you?"

Then he let go of my wrists and turned to leave. It took me a minute to take in that he was still naked…but I didn't care much.

"W-Wait!" I hugged him from behind and blushed against his wet back, "Je t'aime!"

Gilbert froze. He had been around France enough to know what that meant and then his face broke out into a smile.

"Really?"

I blushed harder and nodded against his back.

"Oi, Mattie let the awesome me turn around!"

"Uh…okay…" I mumbled shyly and let him go. The moment I did so, he whirled around and kissed me with every ounce of love he could muster into one kiss. He pried my lips apart and invaded my mouth once again. This time he was not hesitant at all as he smashed his tongue against mine, gaining dominance quite easily.

"G-Gil-!"

"_Ja_?" He grumbled in annoyance.

"Y-You're still naked."

"Great! Sex in a pool!"

All I could do was stutter out a 'maple' before he attacked my neck and chest.

_**Yeah, this was really short. I am so caught up with figuring out if I like Franada or PruCan better, ugh. Hope you liked this really short oneshot!~ STAY AWESOME**_

_**Make it rated M?-From Ramen**_


End file.
